


Coffee vs tea.

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cuties, M/M, Tea Shop, Threesome, etc - Freeform, ship vs ship, smut in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall Vs Niam, with side Larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee vs tea.

Liam vs Zayn. Zayn is coffee, tan and strong, Liam is tea, pale and sweet.

Zayn Is the manager in a Starbucks. Liam is the manager of a small tea house, two doors down.

Niall lives in the flat in-between.

Coming soon

(C) Larryloveswritten, 12th of march 2014


End file.
